


Guiding Hands

by Castalyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castalyne/pseuds/Castalyne





	1. Chapter 1

He found it odd and a little embarrassing at times, the noises, the movements, the mess, a little of the way Sakura would sometimes lick him clean afterwards. The way Sakura would transform into someone completely different and Sai couldn't put his finger on it, but he liked making Sakura feel this way regardless of all the awkward bits that led up to it and afterwards. When she rocked her hips into him, he'd cock his head, raise an eyebrow. Her hands constantly guiding him, something which he was grateful for in situations like this. Even though they'd been through this quite a few times already, it wasn't until one session that stirred within Sai the realization that making love and simply having Sex were two different things.

Sakura straddled his hips, moving with him as he ground upwards. Her body arced as he felt her thighs press to his hips making him buckle and moan. Sai's hands wandered up her torso, touching the flushed flesh that was so soft he never wanted to let go. Running his shaking finger tips over her breasts, his callused thumb pads lingering on her nipples for just a few moments before running his open palms down her back and over the curve of her backside, around to the soft swell of stomach and hearing her purr at the caresses. She was biting her lip; pieces of fragmented moans escaped them as she ground back against his bucking hips. She'd never fully surrendered until the very last moment and when she came loose, grinding frantically, Sai pulled her close, holding her tightly as he pumped sporadically into her twitching sex, hot and moist. He moaned and said the words that Sai himself thought he could never say, truth or lie, in any situation.

Sai let her stay there and she pulled back far enough to catch his eyes in an almost bewildered fright, her own perplexed expression that rivalled his own in most situations he didn't understand was mirrored on his own face. Then it sank in for her and he let her clumsily take the spot on the bed beside him, feeling cool air rush over him, fanning the fire she started moments ago. It seemed to have affected her more than he could fathom.

Sakura started sobbing in a way that he'd only seen her do twice in their time together. Tangled in his sheets, Sakura's back to him, Sai took advantage of the space she left behind and sprawled out. Sai felt lost and wondering why he had stirred such a reaction from the Kunoichi.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, folding his hands on his stomach, brow furrowing in confusion."It hurt? I don't understand. The foreplay should have helped with such, added, that we've done this so many times before. You did find it pleasing... you did finish?"

Sakura sighed, nodded her head and then promptly began to shake it, slowly drawing her knees up into an awkward foetal position. Sai frowned, Sakura was confusing him, sex was supposed to bring them closer, she was visibly becoming distant. His body felt warm and he felt a little dizzy from the euphoric high that came with the orgasm and he wondered if her strangled sobs were a side effect of just that.

"Do you not feel well?" Sai asked, scratching at his cheek awkwardly. "I.... hope it's not contagious... I'm sure Danzo would not be happy if I caught a sexually transmitt..."

"It's not that." Sakura choked, she balled her hand into a fist and lightly tapped it against the mattress, and Sai watched the shaking of her shoulders, the heaving of her back with each sob. "Sai... you..."

Sai furrowed his brow at Sakura. "Me?"

"You said... you...." Sakura was now a quivering, bawling mess on his chest, but she was smiling, grinning even.

Kissing him all over and it made him twitch against his will. It shocked him that he was so sensitive to her touches. "You said you loved me."

It happened only a scant moment ago and it may have been something that rolled off his tongue in the easiest of ways, but he meant it. Sakura kissing him with vivacious passion, Sai pressed a hand onto her back as he pulled her closer, her forehead finally resting against his cheek as he heard a sniffle next to his ear. Sai's sideward's glance to her held a look of wanting the guidance he often sought from her. However, when Sakura smiled through her tears, Sai knew that for once, Sakura couldn't guide him. She couldn't tell him what that tingling sensation in his stomach was when he was holding her hand, what the wobbling in his knees was when he caught her scent on the wind and followed her blindly. He had just done so on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai untangled Sakura's limbs from his torso, her hands firmly locked around his chest. Though it was welcome for small periods at a time, right now He felt hot, stuffy and crowded, almost claustrophobic at her closeness. Mornings, it got in his way. The feel of Sakura's petal soft skin against his distracted his mind from tasks at hand and getting ready for their next mission was important at that. She let him go with a small detestable moan that sent a shiver down his spine, a shiver Sai went about tricking his mind to pass off as nothing more than favourable cool air against his heated flesh, what else could it have been for the emotionless?

Last night he could easily pass off as a chemical reaction, but why was it so strong?

His pants, as Sai found, were kicked under the bed. Shifting his legs off the bed soundlessly, he pulled them on without jarring the mattress so much. Looking back at her, Sakura lay on her side facing him, arms still stretched and bent at the elbows. Sleep still heavily embracing her. Sai could still feel their heat around his body, shifting with him every time he turned in his sleep.

Finding his shirt was a little harder; her clothes hid it near the desk across the room. Reds and pastel pinks amongst darker grays' and blacks. Though Sai was always very aware in the mornings, Sai frowned upon the realization he couldn't find a reliable hole to put his head through, pulling the material back confirmed he had both arms through the leg holes of Sakura's shorts. There defiantly wouldn't be a spot for his head there. Sai, however, blushed further from thoughts about last night when Sakura had showed him a spot where he could when he peeled them from her hips. He tossed them aside, narrowing his eyes on his shirt amongst the mess and crinkled his nose at the pile of material before turning to collect his belongings.

His sketchbook, charcoal, inks and an 'Understanding Relationship Dynamics' text that he piled on her desk were slid into his backpack that he retrieved from the floor next to her panties. He was silent as he did so, but he knew Sakura was a heavy sleeper at home when comfortable. She tried to make him feel comfortable last night, but he couldn't calm his nerves long enough to actually feel it until he took out his sketch book to draw her. It led to a much more intimate bonding afterwards and the climatic release stirred something in both of them, he felt that may have changed just how he thought about his coupling with his team mate whom he had been referring to as his girlfriend more frequently.

The picture book that took up space in his pack was gently slid onto her desk as he glanced back at Sakura, finger tips leaving the cardboard cover. It would be safer here than anywhere else, he came here far more frequently as of late, more so than his own apartment that stayed clean because of his absence. He bit his lower lip in thought of leaving one of his more prized possessions behind, it would save space but it would be his first time without it.

Sai dropped the pack next to the door; its full 'shuffling' sound was the loudest he'd made until he put his weight on the bed next to her floral sheet clad body. His finger tips whispered over her hair, almost brushing her cheek, but he pulled back to examine ink under his gnarled nails. He kept his touches on a 'permission only' basis most of the time, she lead, he followed.

Leaning over her, one arm behind her, he almost touched her ear with his lips. 'I'm leaving, Sakura chan.' Sai barely whispered. 'It was an understanding I'd wake you up too?'

Sai was reluctant to do so. Sakura, after all, knew better than to sleep in. It was the way of the Shinobi. Early to bed on missions, a rule Sai always followed. He woke up early even if he had a late night. She didn't move as he furrowed his brow and glanced over at his pack. He would have to get going shortly.

'I'll be seeing you later than.' He whispered in confirmation and absently kissed her cheek.

It made them tingle and he sat on the edge of her bed for a moment afterwards, eyes to the wall, hands in his lap. He contemplated for a moment on what he had just done; is that what a 'boyfriend' did?

He'd never seen any other of their male friends kiss her good-bye. He acknowledged the fact he'd be seeing her later, so was it even appropriate? Looking back at her peaceful slumbering body, his looks softened into a smile, eyes creased in happy crescents.

Sai grabbed his pack and made his way for the front door where his sandals were, pulling them on; Sai exited the way he came in the previous night. Only this time he left alone.

*******

Sakura was steadily approaching team 7 at Konoha gates quickly, not once missing a beat with her feet as she hooked her glare on Sai, hand balling into a fist. It was that smug smile that she was going to wipe clean from his face before they made the preparations prior to leaving, although she was pretty sure they had already been made, they were just waiting on her arrival.

'Good Morning Sakura Chan!' Naruto was too much of a morning person, but definably not smart enough to catch on to the glare of her eyes or to dodge the open palm that slammed into his chest.

Needless to say it sent Naruto flying backwards towards Kakashi who caught the blonde effortlessly with one hand, not even losing his spot in the series he read so regularly.

About to protest, Naruto's mouth was covered by the hand that caught him.

'You...' Sakura merely pointed at Sai with her whole fist, cracking it to his jaw, sending him viciously backwards through the gates of Konoha. Sai slid; a large dusty trail followed the imprint his body made, a 20 foot long crater from the gates. '...will wake me up next time.'

Sai sat up that smile never leaving his face, placing a hand to comfort his swollen cheek.

'Good morning to you too, ugly, you should really have better manners towards your other companions.' He nodded once towards a very fuming Naruto, seething at the reminder (again!) that Sakura was 'with' Sai. Though the rude blast to the sternum could have been considered just as rude wake up call to anyone who didn't understand Sakura Dynamics. 'I told you I was leaving.' He offered as an apology, one that didn't seem to work to effectively.

'I was sleeping.' Sakura stomped towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him on his feet before dusting him off. 'And now we're late, Bastard.'

If Sakura had stopped for a moment, she would have noticed the shaking in Sai's grasp when he held her forearm in protest to her actions. She would have noticed the fading in the curve of lips, the slight dim of eyes.

'You can stop that, Sakura.' Sai informed his face relaxing.

'Fine.' She replied with a shake of her open palm. 'Keep in mind everything shows up on black, including blood. I take it the rest of the 8 man team we were assigned to left already?'

Sai nodded. 'Of course, Kakashi sent them ahead and if we leave now, we can catch up.'

He still felt that turning in his stomach as he watched her take off ahead of him.


End file.
